Darkness Within
by Reiku Tohno
Summary: FateStay Night Tsukihime Crossover One OC mixed in between... What would happen if Kirei was able to make it harder for our heroes before his last breath? New alliances... slight Shirou x Saber, Rin x Archer and a new pairing...expect other few crossvers
1. An Alteration

[Fate / Stay Night & Tsukihime Crossover

[Shirou x Saber, Rin x Archer and an extra fictional pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate / Stay Night or Tsukihime. Only the new character in here is my own. If the same name would appear in other works other than my own, it would be just pure coincidence.

This is my first time to post a fanfic and I hope it goes well with your tastes.

Chapter I: An Alteration

"Fulfil your duty." Shirou Commanded Saber to destroy the Holy Grail, using up his last Reiju.

"Ex…" Saber charged up her Noble Phantasm. Before she could release it, a dying Kotomine Kirei intervened.

"No! I won't fail this time!" Kirei ran as fast and as far his legs would carry him. "I wish for all the evil in this world!"

Even in an incomplete state, it would seem as though the Grail would grant that wish. Saber would not let that happen.

"…calibur!" As a dark ray was released from the Grail, a golden one was released from Saber's sword. Kirei was right in the middle of the two rays of destruction. As they collided, Kirei knew the mistake that had happened. He tried to shout as he painfully began to shift out of existence.

Meanwhile, the two rays merge into a huge silver ball and exploded.

"What just happened?" Shirou asked Saber.

"I do not know." Saber replied. "But it seems that this war is far from over." Saber could see that the Reiju on his Master's wrist is being restored.

As they spoke, the silver supernova imploded into a red and blue energy ball and headed for the school. Saber began to chase the magic ball.

"Stop, Saber! It's to fast!" Shirou said as he grabbed Saver's arm.

Before they knew it, the ball exploded above the school grounds. Without second thought, both Servant and Master ran to the scene. It took them a while to get there. They heaved a sigh of relief as they entered the school gates. Everything was fine, aside from a huge magical ball exploding overheard just a few moments ago.

"It's a good thing that the school's close." Shirou gave a sigh of relief. "I think we need to head home and inform Tohsaka."

They arrived home and found that Rin had already treated herself. They told her everything that had happened.

After almost an hour, Sakura came barging into where the three were. She was almost out of breath."Senpai, I need help. I passed by our school today and I saw a student coming out of the gates. There was…umm…'something wrong' with him."

"I think we should bring him here." Shirou suggested.

"_Nani?_ Why would you bring a total stranger into this house?" Rin objected.

"I agree with Rin." Saber interjected. "It is not wise to just let it strange people in this house."

"_Demo,"_ Shirou interrupted. "What happened to him may be related to what happened at the school."

"Alright." Rin finally agreed. "Just don't take too long...and take Saber with you."

After a short while, they managed to bring in the student to Shirou's house. Rin began to analyze the wounds that he had received maybe prior to the said 'incident'. The student had long white hair. He had almost the same physique as Shirou. She could feel magic within him. There were many silver stains on his clothing. Then it hit them…those silver stains were his blood.

"Aren't you going to treat him, Tohsaka...Tohsaka?" Shirou called out to Rin, who was staring at the student.

"There's no need. Look!" Rin pointed out. The wounds were healing almost instantaneously. It's as if the wounds were reversing themselves. He began to cough and opened his eyes. He got up and looked around the strange faces in front of him. Everyone was staring at the visitor. No one was making a sound.

"I'm going to make dinner." Sakura decided to break the ice.

"Umm…right…By the way, I'm Emiy—"

"Emiya Shirou…" The new guy interrupted. "_Gomen nasai. _I have this strange…umm…'skill' in finding out people's names."

"I see…" Shirou responded. "Well, I'll formally introduce my other friends—"

"Tohsaka Rin and Arturia Pendragon…" Their visitor involuntarily interrupted again. "Sorry, it's kind of an annoying reflex…rgh…"

He clutched his right hand. It seemed to be burning. They clearly saw a Reiju being ironed on the back of his right hand.

"It seems as though the war had began all over again." A voice behind them spoke. A very familiar voice.

"A-Archer?" Rin stuttered upon seeing her previous servant automatically being summoned.

"Don't tell me you missed me?" Archer said with that smug sarcastic look on his face. Rin just turned away from everyone else before anybody can see her blushing face.

A scream arises from the kitchen. They opened the door and saw a servant summoned for Sakura. A man in white mage robes. A man familiar to Saber. A Caster class servant whose past was…

"M-Merlin?" Saber said in shock.

"Arthur?" Caster replied. "Hmmm…this is getting a little interesting."

"What business do you have as a servant, Merlin?" Saber asked in an intimidating voice.

"Simple." Merlin smiled. "To destroy the Grail."

"Then I guess we'll all have to work together to do that." Archer said coolly.

"Unfortunately, not all servants have that goal." Merlin said as he conjured up an orb. "Not far from here, a servant of the Lancer class has been summoned. She appears to be from the ancient times of Scandinavia—"

"She's a Valkyrie." The new guy interrupted. He could barely stand up.

"Can't you find some other use for that ability rather than annoy people?" Rin asked. She tried to deny the fact that someone was a bit smarter than she is.

"Tohsaka, take it easy on him will you?" Shirou told Rin.

"Maybe he could be of some assistance" Saber said. "Maybe he could identify the other servants."

"I'll be glad to help you with that." He smiled. "Just show them to me."

Merlin showed them an Assassin class servant who was identified to be Sinbad of the Seven Seas. The Berserker they saw was luckily not Hercules but Hector of Troy with another Master. The Rider had been found out to be War, a horseman of the apocalypse.

"That's unnatural." Merlin said. "There seems to be an eight servant being summoned."

"I think that's mine." The visitor told them as his servant began to materialize behind him.

"Servant Avenger, Master." The servant had a childish smile across her face. She had a blond hair up to her shoulders. She had these blood red eyes which would look really terrifying if that creepy aura had not been cancelled by that childish attitude of hers. She wore a long-sleeved turtle neck and a knee-high purple skirt. "I didn't think we'd see each other again…Rei…" She smiled again.

"I didn't think so too…Arcueid…"

Well, I hope you liked it so far. I'll try to add the next chapters as soon as I can ok? Please read and rate. Thanks, and by the way, Rei's full name is Hono Rei XIX…yes, that's my pen name…I'll be posting a fanfic in the Tsukihime section about his past with Arcueid…


	2. Greed

This is the next chapter… I think it may suck but I just want to update so badly… hehehe… I still can't find a place fore Ilya and Fujimura in my story…

Chapter II: Greed

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said in unison as they began dinner.

"I can't believe you have this many food in storage, Emiya-kun. Perhaps you weren't planning on using your Reiju to destroy the Grail." She glared at Saber and Shirou. Saber shot a mixed look of anger and somewhat anxiety.

"Well, to be honest, I really wanted Saber to stay but…" Shirou put his bowl down. "…I'm not going to—"

"Shirou…" Saber looked down on her own bowl of rice after looking at Shirou.

"Oh, Sakura…" Rin changed the topic quickly. "How are you getting used to being a master?"

"Sakura didn't answer and looked down for a moment. Then she smiled at Rin. "I'll get used to it, Senpai."

_I'll protect you Sakura…no matter what happens._ Rin only smiled back.

After dinner, the table had been cleared of all the dining utensils, Rin called out a meeting. "Listen up, everyone. Since we're all going to be allies after all, I suggest we all stay here in Emiya-kun's mansion."

"Toh-Tohsaka! Even though it's a 'mansion', it can't accommodate eight people."

"Then we'll share our room with our servants." Rin shot a grin at Archer.

_I knew it._ – Archer.

_I knew it._ – Shirou.

Saber could feel her face going red. "I'm going to bed early then." She left the table before anyone could see her face turning red.

_Crap…this is bad._ Rei was getting uneasy.

"Anything wrong, Rei?"

"You know what I mean, Arcueid." Rei whispered. "You know what happened last time."

"Don't worry." Arcueid flashed him her usual smile and held his hand. "We won't repeat history."

"Arcueid." Rin called out. She had been itching to know why she had a strange feeling with this servant. She was strange, even for an eirei. "Are you really a servant? I sense something different about you."

Arcueid just smiled. Rei emitted an almost inaudible giggle.

Rin shot a glare at them. "Is there anything funny?"

"I guess you sensed the unusuality as well." Archer smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin giggled again. "I thought we'd get away with it. You're right; she's not a normal servant. Aside from being the eighth class of servants, she's not even an eirei. She's not a spirit nor hero from the past…or future." He shot a glance at Archer. "Arcueid is fully alive, more or less."

"She's immortal?"

"Rin, obviously she's not human."

"I'm a vampire." Arcueid smiled.

_I just love that smile of hers._ Rei can't take his eyes of her.

"…but I'm not your typical will-die-in-the-sun vampire."

"She's a weird one." Rei teased her. "I once thought she weren't a vampire."

"Just like your dad?"

"Don't remind me."

"_Gomen_."

Rin put down her cup with a thud. "We've got company. Obviously a foolish servant."

"Or a greedy one." Archer said coolly.

"Careful." Rei mimicked Archer's expression. "He's a very dirty trickster."

"Well, don't you like exaggerating things." Archer wasn't about to back down.

"Actually, it's not a bit close."

Rin could've sworn she saw a huge spark where they made "glare" contact. Moments later, Saber came back. She felt the presence of the servant as well.

"Emiya-kun." Rin felt like teasing him. "You could learn something from Rei. At least he seems to have a better chance annoying Archer more than you."

Merlin stood up. "I would be saying farewell now."

"Merlin?" Saber was obviously shocked to hear her friend say those words. The only time she heard them back then was when…

"I see my death in a few moments, Arthur. You know that fate is inevitable."

As soon as he finished saying those words, a silver harpoon pierced his chest. He vanished almost instantaneously. Sakura was dumfounded at the suddenness of Merlin's death.

"Hmmm… One down, three to go."

They saw the servant standing outside holding the chains that connect it to the harpoon a moment ago. He was obviously a cold-hearted murderer. "Who's next?"

Saber and Archer immediately charged at him. In their attempt to strike him, they were only thrown back by chains springing up underneath them.

"You two can be for dessert. You…" He pointed the harpoon at Arcueid. "You're the main course!"

He launched the projectile at Arcueid. Before it reached her, Rei blocked it with a fork. The harpoon shattered into exactly seventeen pieces.

"What? It broke so easily? Impossible!"

"I guess I learned something from my father." Rei's eyes turned from blue into silver. His pupils were almost invisible. "Look for an opening, Arcueid. I'll set him up for you."

Arcueid's eyes turned from red into yellow and looked more as that of a cat. Her fangs began to show. "You three stay back." She said to Rin, Shirou and Sakura. Rin was comforting Sakura, who was still in shock.

"Sleight-of-Hand, Reverse Impulse!" in a blink of an eye, Rei was immediately behind Assassin. He aimed a dagger at Assassin's torso but was blocked by a wall of chains.

"You're fast boy! But I'm faster."

"But I'm smarter…"

"What?—"

Ex…calibur!"

Rei escaped just in time as Assassin was swallowed by the golden beam of light. Assassin managed to block but barely.

"Saber! You could've hit him!"

"I could've, Shirou. But I know that I won't."

"Your girlfriend's right, Shirou-san." Rei appeared behind Saber. He was obviously unscathed. "You shouldn't worry too much."

"Rei…"

"Enough talking or die!" Assassin charged at them out of nowhere.

"…So as I pray…" Archer appeared between Assassin and Shirou and Rei. "…Unlimited Bladeworks!"

"A Reality Marble?"

"You chose the wrong servants to mess with, Assassin."

"On the contrary." Assassin grinned. "I chose perfectly, Maelstrom!"

A huge pirate ship rose from the ground.

"Ex…calibur!"

After a blinding explosion, Saber and Archer were both on their knees.

"Damn it! I still haven't recovered from that fight with Hercules."

"Gilgamesh had also given me a fierce battle."

"I told you, servants are no match for me."

"Tera Cross!" Rei shot a huge shining cross at Assassin. "You may be right. But I'm not a servant."

"Do you think you can kill me with this weak attack?"

"No, just immobilize you." Rei grinned.

Assassin couldn't move his body nor command the Maelstrom. He laughed maliciously. "Hahaha! Now what? I'll be able to move sooner or later. Is that all you can do."

"Heh…"Rei mimicked Archer's sarcastic look. "That's all I needed to do…Arcueid?"

Arcueid appeared in the midst of the battlefield. "_Korashite Hageru…Blud die Schwester!"_

A huge meteor of pure magic appeared overhead and landed on Assassin and the Maelstrom. After a deafening explosion, there was a huge crater and a slowly fading Assassin.

"S-Such power…"

That night, the masters went to their own rooms along with their servants and rested. Sakura stayed with Rin. For Rin, Sakura's safety was a big issue.

Later on, Rin decided to peek at their two new allies. After hiding her presence, she peeked at their room. The two had lied down but were wide awake.

"You shouldn't provide me with too much magic."

"_Doshite?_ You used '_Blud die Schwester_' perfectly a while ago."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry." Rei kissed Arcueid on the forehead. "I won't die that easily."

"Well, you did promise to be with me…forever."

"I know." Rei smiled. "So don't you dare die on me too."

Rei looked at where Rin was peeking. For a moment she thought he had looked at her in the eye. "I won't let anyone else die on me."

Rin said nothing as she went back to her room to sleep.

_He's powerful. They both are._

Well, that's all for now… they might seem a little out of their personality, also it would help you understand my OC better if you take a look at his past with Arcueid in the Tsukihime section…I'm sorry if you think this chapter sucks, I just want to update for Christmas… merry Christmas to all… please read and rate… thank you,…


	3. Interlude: Crossways

Here's an interlude, or filler between chapters, still, I couldn't find a spot for Ilya, Fujimura, and Sakura if there is the action, so I hope that you understand why Merlin had died so early, including him was supposedly a good idea but then I realized that I have a hard time putting Sakura in the action…

"_This means a whisper_"

Interlude: Crossways

"You want us to what?" Archer quipped at Rin.

"I want the four of you to go undercover as students in our school." She grinned at her annoyed servant. "You'll never know what will happen."

"But wouldn't it be much better for me to dematerialize?"

"No, they would easily know that you're my servant." Rin stuck out her tongue at Archer. She turned to the other three, Saber, Rei and Arcueid. "So how about it?"

"Hmmm…" Saber blushes a little. "I-It would be better i-if I'd be nearer to Shirou." She noticed that they, except Shirou who was turning red, were all looking at her with a you-just-want-to-be-with-him look. "In case such emergency occurred."

"How about you two?"

"We're just fine with that."

"Besides, we have nothing better to do."

"Rin, won't Saber catch attention?" Shirou thinks that it would be a bad idea for them, no; Saber to be 'near' him. Whatever that means.

"So? The four of them will catch attention. Therefore, it would be hard for our enemies to act up amidst many people."

"That's a wise decision, Rin."

"So are you saying you want to be with me too, Archer?" Rin looked at Archer with a gotcha-look.

_What's with this woman?_ "No." He maintained his cool look hoping to hide something else he was feeling. "Why would I?"

"Hmp! Then just stay here then!" Rin packed up her things. "I'll be going on ahead."

"But Rin…"

"I said I'm going on ahead!" Rin hurried past all of them.

"Let's go too, Rei. I want to see that school again."

_Again? _– Shirou

"Alright, alright, I'm coming and Archer…" Rei turned to the servant. "You better make sure that Rin doesn't get herself into trouble."

At Fujimura's class.

"Alright class, we have two new exchange students from outside the country."

_I guess that it's Rei and Arcueid._

"Please welcome Saber-san and Arcueid-san."

Shirou looked up immediately. He noticed that there were two empty seats on opposite sides of him. He felt the glare of almost all the boys in the classroom.

"_Look at those two beautiful girls._"

"_I wish that I had a vacant chair beside me._"

"Hi, Shirou."

"Ohayo, Shirou."

This time, Shirou felt himself being melted by all the stares and glares.

"Now, now, class." Fujimura interrupted. "Please leave Saber and Shirou alone. They have been living under the same roof so there should be no difference for them to be seating each other."

_Fuji-nee, why did you have to make things worse?_

"_Ne_, Shirou, she doesn't know about us?"

"No, and, let's keep it that way."

_I'm pretty sure Rin's having an easier time than I am._

Rin is…but Archer isn't…

"_Wow, look at those two cute guys._"

"_Why did they have to sit next to that grumpy rich girl?_"

"Archer, do you like what's happening."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, your seat is much, much closer to Rin's than how it should be. Plus, you both look like the clothes you're wearing."

(Eavesdroppers)

"_He's right. They look like a couple._"

"_It's as if someone will get through that girl's personality._"

(End of School)

"Shiroooooo!"

"Eh? F-Fuji-nee?"

"I decided to accompany you and Saber on your way home. _To make sure you don't do some public display of affection._" She whispered to him.

"Shirou, let's wait for Rei, ok?" Arcueid waved to him from afar.

"Shirou? You know her?"

"Ummm…Yes, Fuji-nee. She kinds of lives with us too."

"What! And you're the only guy in that house!"

"No." Saber interrupted. "There are two others, too."

"What! Did you just turn that house into a hotel?"

To make matters worse, many guys were trailing behind Arcueid.

_Great, here comes the green army. It can't get any worse than this._

It did.

As Rin introduced Archer themselves to Fujimura. Fujimura looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"What's your relation to Miss Rin, Archer?"

"Well, I'm a—"

"He's my a—" _I forgot all about that._

Shirou thought of payback time to both Archer and Rin. "Fuji-nee, he's Rin's fiancé. They look good together don't they?"

"What?" Fujimura looked at the expression on Archer's face. It was blank. "Oh well, it seems like I can trust these two."

_He's my fiancé?_ Rin can't help but blush at the idea.

_I'm her fiancé? Great. Now I'm really her servant._

As Arcueid neared Shirou and company, many guys were trying to ask her out. At that same time, it seems that the girls are doing the same thing to Rei as well.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"That's ok." Arcueid smiled at him. "If you'll cook my favorite tonight."

"Alright."

"You know each other?" A student asked them.

"Well, yeah, we live in the same house."

"Same house? Just like Emiya and the other new girl."

"Saber? Oh yeah, we live with them."

"What?!" Many students stood petrified in disappointment.

"So are you siblings?" A guy-who-thinks-he's-cool asked Arcueid.

"Oh yeah. How are we related, Rei?"

Rei just showed the ring on his right ring finger and pulled Arcueid to where they where being waited for. The class stood like statues.

After introducing the others to Fujimura, Shirou got one hell of a sermon. He managed to escape a bit by reminding Fujimura that she now has more competitors for food.

That night, Sakura, Shirou, Rin and Rei prepared a very wonderful meal. Rei and Rin helped with buying extra ingredients.

Later that night.

Rin and Archer

"Why do I have to be your fiancé?"

"Just go with the flow. Besides, I kind of like it."

"What?"

Rin just grinned at him.

_Crap… _- Archer

Shirou and Saber

"…"

"…"

"What is it, Shirou?"

"Here." He gave her that stuffed lion he bought on their date a few days ago. "I wasn't able to give it to you back then."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Good night, Saber."

"Good night, Shirou."

_It wasn't such a bad idea after all _– Saber

Rei and Arcueid

"I told you they'll like it."

"Well, I thought that only you appreciate my cooking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I just realized that you appreciate my cooking _more_ than anybody else."

"I appreciate more than your cooking."

Rei smiled. "Good night, Arcueid."

She smiled also. "Good night, Rei."

_Don't leave me…ever _– Arcueid

_I won't leave you…ever _– Rei

Well, that's it. I hope you like my interlude. Well, I'll give justice to Ilya next time. She hasn't appeared yet. Please read and rate. Thanks!


	4. Love Undying

**WARNING!!! SPOILER ALERT **for Tsukihime: A New Hope Fanfic… I'll warn you guys when the spoiler will come about… Also, there's another OC here that my friend and I came up. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Oh, and you may think that the Rei – Arcueid pairing may be a little overboard. So I apologize if you think so. I have a huge crush on Arcueid, I admit it.

Chapter III: Love Undying

_"There must be some other way."_

_"I'm afraid there isn't any, my love."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

_"I don't want to give you any worries."_

_"If I had known sooner, I would've tried to find a cure—"_

_"I wouldn't want you to waste your time on such a futile task."_

_"But—"_

_"I liked it better that I had spent my remaining time with you before I depart."_

_"Please, don't leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too…good…bye…"_

…

…

"Are you alright, Master?" The Valkyrie noticed her master's sudden change in mood.

"I'm alright, Lancer. I just…remembered something."

"Master, I sense a handful of masters in this school you are transferring into."

"Are they aggressive?"

"I sense minimal aggression."

"Then we'll only need to worry about Rider and Berserker for now. However, we need to be prepared if they attacked first."

"You're on the defensive, master?"

"The best defence is the best offence."

"I see."

"Keep an eye out alright?"

"Yes, Master."

…

It was after school and the three 'couples' were headed back to Shirou's house. Sakura and Fujimura were a little distance from them. Sakura looked like she wanted to cry. Well, actually, she is.

"_Doshite no,_ Sakura?"

"Nothing, Sempai."

_I wish I were in Saber's shoes…or greaves…_ – Sakura

_Why the hell am I pretending to be her fiancé? _– Archer

_I wish he really was my fiancé. What am I saying?_ – Rin

_I wonder if Saber knows what a fiancé is…sigh_ – Shirou

_I wonder what Rei meant by that. I wonder…what is our relationship again?_ – Arcueid

_I'm hungry…_ – Rei

"Call me crazy but I feel like we're being watched."

"Even if we were, Emiya-kun, just ignore it. It's probably a master."

"And obviously…" Archer smirked. "…we're being watched and you're the only one unsure of it."

"They don't seem to be aggressive."

"How can you tell, Rei?"

"Well, his servant is a Valkyrie and…"

"…Valkyries are noble warriors…" Rin interrupted.

"…So the master is of nobility as well." Saber finished the explanation.

"The way you guys talk makes me feel like I'm the only idiot in this group." Shirou sighed.

"That's because you are." Archer 'complimented'.

…

"Hmmm…"

"What's wrong, master?"

"I sense two eireis but three masters. The other doesn't seem to be a master but has magical capabilities."

"A servant, perhaps?"

"Yes, but that would make her the eight."

"This grail war seems to hold many surprises for us."

"Very dangerous surprises."

…

At the Emiya residence.

"Weekends?"

"Yes, Shirou. As your guardian, I'll be staying here every weekend to make sure that NO FUNNY BUSINESS happens in this house."

"Alright then, all the girls with me."

_Thank goodness._ Archer smirked.

_One day Archer, one day, I'll wipe that smirk off your face._

Later that night.

"All right, all right, all the girls in this room."

"Good night, Shirou."

"Good night…Sempai."

"Good night, Saber. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Archer."

Archer just raised an eyebrow.

"Hmp!" Rin put her hands on her waist and went inside the room.

"Night, Rei."

"Night, Arcueid."

…

Girl's Room.

…

"So…Arcueid..."

"_Hai_, Miss Taiga?"

"What's up with you and Rei? I'm a little interested. I feel like ants are always trailing behind the two of you."

"I don't really know. We go way back."

"An arranged marriage?"

"We never knew our parents." _We're not really that human._

"Sorry about that."

"_Daijobou_, we can take care of ourselves, anyways."

"I see." Fujimura turned to Rin. "How about your, Rin? How long have you two been together?"

"W-what?" Rin's face turned into a tinge of pink.

"I mean, he's your fiancé and all but how long have you known him?"

"About two weeks, I guess."

"Arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, you can call it that." _He was contracted to me, anyways._

"I'm glad that I have such responsible ladies here. But still, I'm going to keep an eye on the—" Fujimura saw a ring on Arcueid's ring finger. "Arcueid-san, is that what I think it is?"

"Oh this?" _I don't think you'll understand._

…

**WARNING!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!**

Flashback

…

"Here, Arcueid." Rei put the ring on her finger. "As long as we each wear our ring, we'll always be together, no matter what."

"It kinda looks like a wedding ring."

"Ummm…uh…it is a wedding ring."

"Hmmm? Are you proposing to me? Or are we already married?"

"W-what?! I mean…I want to but you know…I don't think we would be allowed in a ceremony like that because, well, we look like teenagers."

"I see…" She smiled at him. "Well, it's just a ceremony, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"It's the thought that counts…"

"Huh? I don't seem to under—" Rei stopped when he realized that their lips were almost brushing against each other.

"Arcueid…" Rei whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I won't leave you forever…I promise…"

…

End of flashback

**END OF SPOILER**

…

"Rei gave it to me when he promised me that he would never leave me."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Fujimura was touched.

"So has 'something' between you two happened already?"

"Rin, I don't think I understand your question to her." Saber was obviously not used to Rin's modern choice of words.

"You know, Saber." Rin winked. "When Shirou helped you recover."

"Oh." Saber blushed and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "'That'."

"Oh, that." Arcueid realized what had been asked of her. She just flashed them an innocent smile. "Why don't you ask Rei?"

"Why can't you tell us—" Rin was silenced when Arcueid gave her an I-can't-talk-about-it-here look. "All right, I'll ask him."

"What are you all talking about?"

"Something…ummm…private, Sempai." Sakura blushes a little. Deep inside, she was crying. She realized that Saber and Shirou have already done 'that'.

…

Boy's Room.

…

"So, Archer, what's up with you and Rin?"

"What's up with us?" Archer had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I can see right through your façade."

_Who the hell is this guy. And why am I getting uneasy about this topic._

"It's alright, Archer. After we destroy the grail, I'm going to make sure that you and Saber can stay in this world."

"What? You can do that?" Shirou's heart leapt.

"How can you possibly do that?" Archer's heart also leapt but he didn't show it.

"Well…" Rei looked outside. "…remember the explosion at the school?"

Shirou nodded.

"Well, to avoid damage, I kind of absorbed the energy that was released. In short—"

"You have a few powers of the grail." Archer interrupted. But if you destroy the grail, you'll be sacrificing yourself too."

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"_Demo…_" Shirou thought of something. "What about Arcueid?"

"I'll figure it out. I promised her I won't leave her."

"You better." Archer had a grin or smile(?) on his face.

"Archer…" It's the first time he saw that expression on Archer's face.

"If you don't, I'll kick your ass." _My way of saying thanks. Even though I don't know why I appreciate what you're doing._

"You're welcome, Archer."

_Who are these two, anyways?_ – Shirou

…

Meanwhile…

"They're fairly strong. They are not to be played with."

"What are you suggesting, master?"

"We'll wait for the right moment to come."

"Are they such a threat?"

"They are planning to destroy the grail. I can't let that happen." _We'll see each other again soon, Jannice._

"…Argilium…" Unknown to her master, a tear fell from Lancer's eye.

…

Well, that's all for now, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if Shirou looked a little idiotic. I just can't figure out what he was supposed to say. Please stay tune ok? And, oh, by the way, the spoiler wasn't the ending to A New Hope. It's just something that'll happen.

Argilium: Hey, I'm in the story! Woohoo!

Rei: You can thank me later once we download the full version of Melty Blood: Act Cadenza.

Argilium: Yeah.

---Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapters---


	5. Defence Mechanism

Guys, this is another update, sorry if it's a bit late, I had too much fun with melty blood react… hehehe, hope you liked it so far…

…

Chapter 4: Defence Mechanism

"Look at those two pairs." Rin drank her tea. "It's like they're alternate personalities of each other. Isn't that amusing?"

"Yes, it seems so." Archer took a sip. They were on their usual afternoon tea drinking session. "Shirou is a childish amateur while Rei seems to be a mature and capable magician. Saber is always serious and acts mature while Arcueid has that childish personality. Clearly, Rei and Arcueid are not from this world."

"Is that your way of telling a joke? I don't find it funny."

"I'd be surprised if you did." Archer posed a blank expression.

"For once, show some emotions." Rin took another sip.

_Some emotion?_ Archer looked at Rin drinking her tea. _I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. All of this is confusing._

Rin looked at Archer who she noticed had been staring at her for long. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Nothing." Archer looked away and tried his best to look calm. However, a tiny tinge of red could be seen on his face.

"You're too weird, Archer." Rin finished her tea. "You're starting to become as weird as Shirou." Rin stood up. "Anyways, we should start planning how to end this other wa—"

Rin was walking to the door when she tripped on the leg of the chair. Archer quickly tried to catch her but, as if fate found it hilarious, Archer had tripped on the leg of the table. Even so, he had managed to break Rin's fall by trying to catch her. In the end, Archer and Rin ended up lying on the floor with Rin in Archer's embrace.

"A-Archer…" _Those eyes. He has such beautiful eyes. Why didn't I notice that before?_

_What's this? I can feel myself burning up._ "R-Rin…"

They had been so caught in the intimacy of the situation that Archer placed his hand on Rin's cheek and drew her closer to him.

Just as they were about to 'make contact'… "Tohsaka, time for dinner—T-Tohsaka?"

Rin and Archer immediately pulled away from each other and stood up. The three of them stood still looking at each other. Rin and Archer were both in a shade of red. Moment's later, Shirou bursts into fits of laughter. Rin shot him a minimal Gandr curse.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"A hint of what I'll do to you if you ever tell anyone what you just saw?"

"Well, what did happen?"

"It's was an accident, ok? I tripped and Archer tried to catch me but he tripped as well and then you just barged in!"

"If it's just an accident, what's the big—Ow!"

"I don't care but I'm warning you, if you don't shut up, you're going to get one full blast!" Rin marched away angrily.

Shirou looked at Archer, then a tiny grin appeared on Shirou's face.

"Don't even think about it." Archer had this murderous look in his eyes.

…3…2…1…

"Saber! Help!" Shirou came crashing through the living room door. He was a little black and blue thanks to Archer.

"Shirou? What's wrong?" Saber thought that they were being attacked again by another servant. "Shirou, talk to me!"

Shirou realized that he'd be in more hot water if Saber or anyone else found out. "Nothing, I just had a little crash in the workshop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you screaming my name?" Saber looked directly into his eyes.

Shirou felt like Saber was more dangerous than both Rin and Archer. "Alright, I had a little trouble with Rin and Archer but it's no big deal.

"Hmmm? Kind of a harsh quarrel."

Shirou didn't realize that both Rei and Arcueid had also been in the room.

"No, it's nothing big."

"Then what was it all about?" Saber was getting a little irritated.

Rei just sighed. "Probably something childish and embarrassing." Lately, he had been off-color and not his self. "I think we shouldn't bother about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arcueid seemed to be offended.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"Did you mean to say that we shouldn't bother about childish things?"

"Kind of…"

"So childish things are unimportant to you?"

"Yes, wait, no, it's just that—"

"Just what?"

"I mean childish things are just a waste of time."

"I'm going to MY room."

"Wait, _Doshite no_?"

"Nothing. Childish things are just a waste of time, right?" Arcueid marched off angrily to her room. Saber stood up to follow her.

"Saber, where are you going?"

"I'm going with her."

"Why?"

"I don't know but the way you act today implies that you'd rather waste your time on childish matter than what's at hand."

"Saber—" Shirou stopped when Rei shot him a don't-make-matters-worse look. Saber left quickly.

"No matter what time they come from, girls are pretty hard to understand." Rei sighed. "Still, I wonder what I said wrong…" Rei stood up and walked away.

At dinner, everyone was silent.

_Does Archer really want to kiss me?_

_Do I really want to kiss Rin?_

_Why is Shirou so immature?_

_Why does Saber always act like a king too much?_

_Rei is so tactless!_

_Arcueid is so sensitive…I wonder what I said wrong…_

"You're all so quiet this time." Fujimura helped herself to more food. "And the boys seemed to be separated from the girls. Hmmm…am I seeing the aftermath of a love quarrel?"

"_Konbanwa_!" Ilya barged in. Apparently, she was surprised to see so many faces. Nonetheless, she went and embraced Shirou. "Shirou, why are there so many people?"

Shirou choked as he saw Saber looking angrily at him.

"I'm sure Shirou will be able to give you an audience, Ilyasviel." Saber stood up. "You really are his sister, by the way. Thanks for the meal."

"Oh, don't bother introducing HIM to her Shirou." Arcueid was talking about Rei. "HE doesn't appreciate childish things or people. Thanks for the meal." Arcueid stood up and left.

"At least you express your emotions." Rin finished her dinner. "Unlike SOME people I know. Thanks for the meal."

…

After dinner.

…

Rei knocked on the sliding door. "Arcueid?"

The door opened and Arcueid was looking at him angrily.

"Listen, if ever there was something I said—"

"IF?" Arcueid shut the door loudly.

_Crap._

…

Saber was washing some dishes when Shirou came in.

"Saber?"

"As you can see, I am occupied, Shirou. Unless, it is highly important, which I doubt, don't bother me."

…

"Rin? I—"

"What is it Archer? I'm open to sarcasm."

Archer didn't speak.

"I thought so."

…

…

"You don't understand. I hide my feelings because I want people to figure out what I actually am feeling. Well, not people, just you. I want you to figure out what I am feeling?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't understand it myself. It seems as you have been numb Rin." Archer dematerialized.

…

"Fine! If you think that you're not important to me, then fine! I won't bother you, Saber!" Shirou slammed the door.

…

"I like you and your childish personality." Rei spoke through the closed door. "But not immature. There's a difference in those."

…

…

Rin looked at the clock. It was already eight o' clock. She began drinking some tea. Archer's words were ringing in her head. _Am I numb?_

"Rin?" Saber went in the room and sat beside her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Rin didn't know what Saber was talking about.

Arcueid walked in. "May I join you?"

The two just nodded. The three of them drank tea with a cold and silent atmosphere.

_Am I important to Shirou?_

_What does he mean I'm immature?_

…

…

Archer looked up the sky. He sensed someone behind him. "Rin?"

He turned around and saw a girl in a school uniform with long black hair who had immediately grabbed his throat. He tried to fight back but all the energy he has seemed to be being drained. He saw the hair of the girl turning red. The last thing he saw was dropping from the roof before blacking out.

…

Shirou mindlessly swept through the yard. He heard footsteps behind him. "Saber?"

He turned around and saw a girl with the same hairstyle as Rin only colored brown. The girl rushed at him and gripped his shoulder. Her other hand grabbed his neck while the other holding his shoulder slashed him across the chest before he was thrown upward. Before landing, numerous punches and scratches hit him in an instant. He was punched one final time before being slammed to the workshop door and losing his consciousness.

…

Rei sat in the middle of the room with his back to the door. He heard the sliding door open. "Arcueid?"

He stood up and saw a man who looked just like him, only with black hair, charged at him with a dagger.

"D-Dad?" He felt the same time slowing experience the he goes through whenever he attempted to cut some lines of death. He reached for his dagger in his pocket. Before he could block, his assailant had already cut through his lines. He felt time resume its speed as his body started to fall to the ground in seventeen pieces.

…

Rin felt her Reiju burn and had hit Saber with her elbow. Arcueid had dropped her cup on the table. Her cup shattered into seventeen shards. One shard flew off and made a small cut on Saber's shoulder. The three looked at each other before rushing out the room before they were too much too late…

…

Well. That's all for now. I'll leave you with a sneak preview of their crossover. Just like last time, I'm open to all suggestions. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Another Apology

I wish to apologize

I wish to apologize.

Now that I've played the visual novels, I just realized how out of whack the fanfic is.

I appreciate all of you for reading it and if there are people who really like the fanfics I made, I thank you very much.

Right now, if I have time, I plan to rewrite EVERYTHING. Yes, EVERYTHING, and Rider/Medusa will be Sakura's servant. It's hard but I'd do it since I wouldn't want it to be fully out of whack from the original story. It's not fit for a fanfic if it goes out of whack too much.

Once again, I apologize,

Hono Rei XIX/Reiku Tohno


End file.
